


Reaffirmation

by restlessAnatomy



Category: Free!
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makoto didn't get any screentime ;_; sorry, Nagisa being a cock-hungry little fuckie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessAnatomy/pseuds/restlessAnatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm meant to be responsible for Rei-chan... if he got hurt... I could never forgive myself."</i>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>A mostly self-indulgent look at what we missed between Nagisa washing up on the beach with Rei and the other guys finding them. Set in episode 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaffirmation

Nagisa had never taken lightly to being woken up by anyone. His friends had learned this the hard way, one fateful sleepover morning (the events of which resulted in three knocked-out baby teeth, one black eye, and Nagisa sleeping triumphantly sprawled across two air mattresses). So it was an unpleasant surprise when he finds himself being woken by Haru sitting up suddenly beside him.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa grumbles, sitting up as well and glaring towards his friend.

"Did you hear that?" Haru asks curtly, fluidly removing himself from his sleeping bag.

"Hear what?" All he could hear was the occasional crack of thunder, and the flapping of the tent in the wind. "I was having such a nice dream..." His annoyance was beginning to grow now, undercut by a nascent fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Something felt wrong.

"That voice..." Haru unzips the tent and trudges through the heavy rain to the tent next to theirs. Nagisa was just settling himself back into his sleeping bag when Haru's voice rings sharply out through the night. "Makoto!"

Swallowing hard, Nagisa quickly follows him out and crouches next to him. With a jolt, he realises that the other tent was empty.

"They're gone..."

Haru touches the blankets, frowning. "Still warm."

_Calm down... Maybe they went to pee?_  He thinks desperately, somehow knowing this wasn't the case. "Maybe they went to the restroom..."

Haru gets to his feet and shields his eyes from the pouring rain, looking out towards the sea. Nagisa yawns, pressing his shoulder gently into his friend's shin, and looks up towards him when he feels him tense. Without warning, Haru takes off running into the surf.

"Haru-chan!"

"Go get miss Amakata!" Haru orders, stripping off his shirt. Nagisa stands there, dumbstruck, for another moment, before another crack of lightning strikes. In the momentary flash, he glimpses what could be two figures, far out in the swell of the ocean.

Fear strikes him deep in the gut, his eyes blown wide and his breathing shallow. The surf is so rough, and Makoto- and unexperienced Rei- are out there.

"Shit!" He shouts into the wind, stripping off and rushing in after Haru.

-

He should have gone to get his teacher. He couldn't let Haru go in by himself. He should have been more attentive to silent, sullen Rei earlier that evening, and not accepting his excuse of exhaustion from the day's work. And then his mind goes blank, as he focuses on drawing breath, staying above water, trying to keep up with Haru. He registers dimly as Haru grabs Makoto roughly, spluttering that he'll get Rei.

"Rei-chan! I'm coming!" He shouts, hoping he can hear. As his fingers brush against Rei's chest, he glances backward, and his blood goes cold.

"No way..."

He pulls Rei close to him, hooking himself around the larger boy's body tightly, and holds his breath. And as the wave breaks over them, all he can feel is Rei holding him just as tightly.

-

Heel of the hand on the breastbone, thread the fingers of the other hand through the bottom one, position body directly over the victim. Thirty compressions, pinch the nose, tilt the head back, two breaths in the mouth, and repeat. Nagisa works this way on autopilot for two more repetitions, his heart clanging in his chest, before Rei begins coughing and tries to sit up.

"Oh thank god, Rei-chan, you..." Dizzy with relief, Nagisa sinks forward into the sand, unable to comfort Rei as he leans over and begins to vomit seawater.

But, after the initial relief fades, a thick undercurrent of anger starts to rise into Nagisa's throat. "Rei-chan." He says curtly, not looking at the other boy.

"...Yes?"

"Why did- why were you in the ocean? Why did you pick _now_  of all times to swim?" He demands, curling his hands into fists. "Don't you know how dangerous the ocean is at night?"

"I was..." Rei trails off, kneeling in front of the kickboard that had washed up along with them, his hands gripping his knees tightly. "I felt... embarrassed, that i couldn't keep up. That I was dragging you three down with me. I wanted to prove I could do more-"

And then he snaps. It's late, so late, and Nagisa is scared and furious and tired and cold. "Idiot!" He shouts, his anger now boiling up and over, his chest tight with fury. "You could have died, Rei-chan! You don't have to prove anything! You don't have to do something so... so dumb!"

Rei stiffens, staring intently at his knees. "I wanted... to make you all proud of me." He whispers, trembling, from cold or fear at the raw, uncharacteristic emotion Nagisa was displaying.

Nagisa turns towards him, breathing heavily. Before Rei can ask what he's doing, Nagisa begins to pound his fists against his chest, still shouting. "Proud?! We're already proud of you, Rei-chan! You've come so far in such a short time and then you do this and-" Nagisa hiccoughs loudly, his hands falling to cup Rei's shoulders gently, and he rests his forehead against Rei's.

"I'm meant to be responsible for Rei-chan... if he got hurt... I could never forgive myself." His arms make their way around Rei's torso, holding him tightly.

"Nagisa..." Rei whispers, his throat feeling tight. He had spent ample amount of time thinking about the other members of the swim club- and Nagisa in particular -ever since joining it so reluctantly, and up until now he hadn't considered the fact that he may be anything more than just a hanger-on to them. He hadn't even thought that he would matter this much to them. When he considered the amount of time he had known them compared to the amount of time the other three had known one another, he barely entered into the equation.

But, yet again, there was Nagisa, an unconsidered variable that screwed up all his calculations.

"Never..." Nagisa breathes, now pressing himself tightly against Rei's body. "Never do that again, Rei-chan..."

"Nagisa," Rei repeats, his breathing quickening as he pulls back to study Nagisa's face. He swallows hard, and as always in an unfamiliar situation, his mind begins to calculate of its own accord. _If i bend my head roughly 45 degrees downward and 70 to the left, and move forward at a velocity of-_  "I wmmmfpht!" His reply is muffled by Nagisa wrapping his arms around his neck and engulfing his lips in a ravenous kiss.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan," Nagisa mutters as he breaks away for air. "Promise."

"I- promise-" Rei gasps, his face flushing as he realises two things in rapid succession:

1: Nagisa is straddling him, pressed against him, and is growing harder in his boardshorts, and;  
2: His jammers were growing unbearably tight.

Rei stiffened, eyes growing wide. _This is too soon, much too soon-!_  And, yet again, Nagisa interrupted his train of thought by kissing him again, sucking on his lower lip. Rei's mouth falls open in another gasp, and Nagisa slides his tongue into his mouth rather clumsily.

_He tastes like pizza,_  Rei notes with amusement, of all things, and then for once he ceases thinking altogether. He forgets that he's never done this, that this isn't anything like he was expecting- imagining- kissing Nagisa to be. That the feelings dwelling unspoken in the most far recesses of his mind hadn't even been touched upon before- this. Tentatively, Rei rolls his tongue against Nagisa's, growing more confident when the other boy makes a small humming sound, and dedicates himself to learning the topography of his mouth.

Suddenly, Nagisa rolls his hips against Rei's, causing him to groan and clack their teeth together. "Owch- ah!" Rei all but shouts as Nagisa repeats the action, harder this time. "N-Nagisa-"

"Rei-chan likes this, doesn't he..." Nagisa giggles, gazing down at Rei with clouded eyes . "I wonder if he's done anything like this before."

"N-ever," Rei chokes out, dismayed at the fact that Nagisa has stopped moving. "Nagisa- please, what do-"

"Then I'll make this extra-special." And with that Nagisa ducks his head, burrowing his face into the crook of Rei's neck and mouthing at his jaw, his collarbone, while he reaches between them with one hand and palms his cock. Rei cries out in surprise and squeezes his eyes shut, focusing completely on the suddenly unbearable barrier between himself and Nagisa's hand.

Slowly, Nagisa begins to pump him through his swimsuit, squeezing him on every upward stroke. Rei's hands scrabble uselessly against Nagisa's sides, making sure that he couldn't get away if he wanted to. "Nag-is-a, I'm- I'm sorry-"

"Shh, Rei-chan," Nagisa mutters into his neck, "Later." He punctuates this by slipping his hand down the front of Rei's shorts, eliciting a yelp from the younger boy. Nagisa hums appreciatively as he feels Rei throbbing in his hand. "You're so warm here, Rei-chan... and big, too..." Desperate for any sort of sensation, Nagisa begins to grind against Rei's leg, shuddering at the rasp of the rough fabric on his cock.

"I didn't-" The words end up as a high pitched squeak, and he has to begin again. "I didn't want to share with you, Rei-chan, because... if I was so close to you, I would have-" he slides his thumb over the head of Rei's cock, spreading the bead of precum leaking from it, and Rei groans, a low, animalistic sound so far from his usual composed self. "I would have been awake all night... trying not to kiss you."

"Nagisa..."

"And when you weren't breathing, I was so scared... and sad, because my first kiss with Rei-chan was CPR..."

"Nagisa, I'm- going to-" And Nagisa finally removes his face from the crook of his neck, and openly gapes at Rei. His hair is matted with salt-water and sand, his face is stained a dark red that extends down to his neck, his pupils are blown huge, reflecting every lightning crash. Nagisa's face breaks out in a wide smile.

"Me too, soon, but I want to watch Rei first." He speeds up, squeezing Rei's cock even harder now, and adds a half-twist to every stroke when suddenly Rei cries out, spattering Nagisa's cupped hand and his own stomach with cum. Nagisa moans under his breath, rutting hard against Rei's leg as he watches his face contort.

"Rei, Rei... you're gorgeous, Rei," he gasps, as he comes with a shudder in his board-shorts, and promptly brings his coated hand to his mouth, licking it clean. Rei's eyes are wide as he stares at Nagisa, somehow turning even redder. "Rei even tastes good." He declares with a giggle, and then settles himself against Rei's chest.

Too spent to say anything more, Rei lets his eyes fall closed and there they stay for a good five minutes, before the rain drives them under an overhang for shelter. Throughout the rest of the night, after they find Haruka and Makoto and take refuge in the lighthouse, nothing more is said about their interlude on the beach, though Rei does notice Nagisa pulling at his boardshorts in discomfort.

-

The next day passes in a haze of tiredness after returning to the island with their tents, and training (Rei doesn't have it in him to protest as Nagisa attatches all the varieties of floaties he had brought to him). After agreeing that they will change tents- Makoto still seems unsettled, and he wants a chance to talk to Nagisa about what happened- it takes him half an hour to work up the courage to speak.

"Nagisa, about last night-"

Nagisa rolls onto his side, eyes sparkling. "Rei-chan likes me, doesn't he?"

Rei sputters incoherently for a few moments, before sighing and rolling his eyes. Nothing will ever go according to calculation with this boy, he realises. "Y-yes. I do."

Nagisa sits up and punches the air, narrowly missing the roof of the tent. "Yeah! Yeah! I knew it!" He leans over briefly to peck Rei on the lips, before turning away to rummage in his bag. "Now that we're together," he says with an air of decisiveness, turning back to Rei with a small bottle of lube in one hand and a still-wrapped condom in the other, "Round two?"


End file.
